


Beside Me

by rainingooblah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Loverboy Lance, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 4 Spoilers, Songfic, blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingooblah/pseuds/rainingooblah
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Person A talks through Person B’s door thinking they’re not home but Person B hears everything." where Lance is "A" and Keith is "B".Also heavily based on Davichi's "Beside Me".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all right so listen. This has very mild spoilers for s3/s4 ?
> 
> also i didnt really review this cos i put it in text-to-speech, and i just couldnt stop laughing so here you go/
> 
> Yeah okay go on

It has only been about two months since Keith left for the Blade of Marmora and it is obvious how things changed. Despite the planning to take over Galra-controlled areas and putting on shows to get people to join the Coalition, the castle has been abnormally quiet -- well, at least to Lance. Since Keith left, Lance felt extraordinarily bored. Lance roamed the castle more than he has before. Lance also couldn't help but to feel the tiniest bit of emptiness. Okay, that's a lie because Lance feels total emptiness due to Keith’s absence, but he just doesn't want to admit it in front of everyone. Lance even thought of to try calling Keith since he was admittedly worried about him regardless of their bickering. Keith is special to Lance, and Lance knows this all too well.

 

Lance hadn't even noticed that he had stopped in front of Keith's room, or old room? Keith's guestroom? Whatever it is, it's Keith's. Lance figured his thoughts of Keith lead him here. 

 

“God, Keith,” Lance breathes out. Lance sits down in front of the door, and tries to gather up his thoughts but the words come out like vomit. “I can't stop tossing and turning, dude.”

 

Lance puts his head into his hands, sniffles, and rubs his face in attempt to fresh it up before he continues. “Every night, I keep tossing and turning ‘cos I just -- I just can't stop thinking about you. Ever since you've left, I've been constantly over worried about you. I can't sleep and no matter how long I try counting the stars, everything leads back to you, Keith.”

 

Lance stares at the floor, doodling imaginary lines with his finger. “You got this twinkle and dazzle to you that no matter what I do, like eating or drinking or playing that dumb video game we have, I feel like you're with me. Even when I'm crying or laughing, it's like you're next to me. Even though you aren't.” Lance trails off.

 

Lance stops doodling the floor once he feels his eyes tear up. “Ever since you left, nothing feels the same. I don't feel the same and I’m like, always laughing, y’know? Y’know, Keith, I cried when you left me -- I mean, when you left _us_.  I cried without anyone knowing, at least I think I did. I was like a fool, just sobbing into whatever I shoved my face in! My pillow, sheets, clothes. Hell, Keith, I even cried in your room, the tears just kept coming, it was like a rainstorm, ha-ha.”

 

Lance clenches his jaw, the tears threatening to spill over. Lance didn't like crying; Lance didn't like feeling or being sad. “I want you in my arms again, Keith. I feel like you've forgotten us; I feel like you've forgotten me. I just need to know if I’ll ever see you again, ‘cos I really don't want to fill myself with painful memories. I long to be with you Keith. I long for the warmth that comes with your laughter. I long to hold you and I --”

 

Lance sobs so loudly that he's sure he could be heard all the way to Earth from where he is. “I'm a fool, Keith. I'm a fool to love you.” 

 

Lance stands up and wipes the wetness away from his face as he hiccups back any more fighting sobs. “Don't forget about me Keith. You better come back,  and you better--” 

 

Lance takes the moment to calm down, “You better come back alive so I can love you properly. So, I can kiss that stupid face of yours and hold you as we sleep.”

 

Anger replaces the sadness in Lance, and kicks the door with a grunt before stalking off and Lance begins to roam the castle aimlessly once again.

 

Lance’s kick triggered the door to Keith room to open. Keith stands in the room, and he smiles softly before shaking his head. 

 

“You really are ‘Loverboy Lance’.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith confronts Lance about his "speech".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i mean two of you asked for it so i hope nyall see this

Lance ended up in the sitting area where he found Pidge and Hunk huddled around some device that Lance has no interest in. Lance sighs as he plops down with his stomach onto the seat opposite of the pair. Pidge and Hunk stop their current conversation for a moment to look over at their friend. After a few seconds, Pidge and Hunk look at each other with raised eyebrows before looking back at Lance, who had rolled himself off the couch and onto the floor, his face still facing down. 

 

“Uh, Lance?” Pidge questioned, setting the device next to her and moved to the edge of the seat to get a closer look at the fallen paladin. “You okay?”

 

“Did you and Keith already get into a fight?” Hunk smirked, leaning back and resting his arms behind his head.

 

The mention of Keith causes Lance to sit upright and face his friends immediately. His face is still tear-stained, and a look of shock had replaced his sadness, “What? I haven’t had any contact with Keith since he left! How could I get into a fight with that mullet-head?” Lance pouts, sitting with crossed legs and crossed arms.

 

“Oh, you didn’t know? Keith came back last night with Kolivan to discuss further plans.” Pidge answers and pushes her glasses back up. “I figured you two would’ve ran into each other by now considering how much you’ve spent roaming around the castle today.”

 

“That or Allura, Shiro, or Coran told you.” Hunk adds. A short pause comes between the three before Hunk places one of his hands onto his belly and says, “I’m pretty hungry. Is anyone else hungry?”

 

“Uh, Lance?” Pidge asks in a worried tone. “Your face is super pale. It looks like you’ve skipped straight over seeing a ghost to  _ being  _ a ghost.”

 

Lance, in fact, had felt the blood rush from his face as soon as he heard Keith had come back. Lance was overly excited that Keith is back, but he has been back since  _ last night _ . That means Keith could have totally been inside the room when Lance gave his little “speech”. “Oh my God.” Lance chokes out.

 

“Huh?” Hunk and Pidge breathe out in curiosity.

 

“Do you know where Keith was in let's say, I don’t know, 30 minutes ago?” Lance is panicking. Sure he was going to confess to Keith one day, but he definitely did not expect it to be today.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Nuh-uh, no clue.”

 

“Why?” They ask simultaneously.

 

“Let’s just say I said a few choice words to Keith’s room maybe 30 minutes ago and I really didn’t intend for him to hear it. At least, not now,” Lance explains and rubs his face in disappointment  _ and  _ embarrassment. 

 

“And these words were?” Hunk asks, trailing off on the last word of his question.

 

“Uhm, words that can really ruin our relationship if they weren’t, uh, y’know — ” Lance closes his eyes to try and calm himself down. “ _ mutual _ .”

 

A pause washed over them again before Pidge and Hunk couldn’t hold in their laughter and started howling. Lance blushed and looked away from the two, his pout poutier than ever. “Can you guys stop laughing. This is  _ serious _ !” Lance tries as his voice cracks from embarrassment.

 

“I just  — _ wow _ !” Pidge cries,and holds her stomach from laughing so much, but she keeps laughing louder than before.

 

“Yeah dude! I have no words!” Hunk roars through his laughter. Lance melts to the floor and screams; Pidge falls off the couch; Hunk is banging his fist on his knee. 

 

“What’s so funny?” All noise stops, and all eyes turns to where the voice comes from.  _ Keith _ . Lance is going to die from heat stroke right after his eyes pop out; Pidge and Hunk look back and forth between Lance and Keith before they start crying with laughter again.

 

Keith frowns at his friends’ reactions. He crosses his arms and says, “Seriously, what’s going on?” A few more minutes of loud laughing, Keith sighs and takes a seat on the couch Lance lays in front of (who is probably dead from embarrassment).

 

Hunk and Pidge’s laughter turn into light snickers when they see Keith’s decision to sit by Lance instead of them and Pidge takes this opportunity starts to bring up Hunk’s earlier conversation about being Hungry. Pidge suggests to Hunk about going to the kitchen and Hunk eagerly agrees. Keith and Lance looks up to watch their snickering friends leaving; Hunk winks at the two; Pidge finger guns her way out.

 

Lance swallows whatever saliva is in his mouth before daring to look at Keith, but Keith isn’t even looking at Lance. Instead, Keith still has his arms crossed with a pout, and he’s blushing. Lance clears his throat, stands up to dust himself off, and then sits next to Keith on the couch. Lance looks at Keith with a weak smile before saying something stupid, “So night you got back last?”

 

Keith covers his mouth as he snorts while Lance freaks out and starts to correct himself, “Ah, no, I mean  — uh — uhm —” Lance takes a deep breath. “You got back last night?”

 

Keith returns his hand back to crossed arms, and he smiles. “Yeah, I did.” 

 

“How’s being in the Blade?” Lance plays with his fingers, basically just doing anything to avoid looking at Keith, but Lance couldn't help himself. Lance had found himself not even listening to what Keith is saying, but instead just looking at him.

 

Keith's pale skin is faintly dusted rose gold (from his blushing just only moments ago), a small smile plays at his lips as Keith talked about, assumingly to Lance, the Blade of Marmora. Keith's hair looks like it grew out some more, and it was still black as ever. Keith isn't looking at Lance, and in a way, Lance felt pain. It seems that Keith didn't hear anything Lance said and even though Lance panicked about it earlier, he definitely feels sad about it now. 

 

Lance stopped looking at the side of Keith’s face and trailed down to his body. Lance noticed that Keith has definitely gotten more muscular. Keith is always working with his body in the Blade and he also always did use the training room here on the castle.

 

“Lance,” brought of his thoughts, Lance looked back up at Keith's face. Keith is looking at Lance now, and Lance hadn't even noticed the two of them had gotten closer. When did that happen?

 

“Yeah, dude?” Lance asks, trying to play it cool by looking away, leaning back, and resting his arms on the back of the couch. One arm did happen to go behind Keith, but Lance does this all the time so it shouldn't really give it away.

 

“Look at me.” 

 

Lance’s breath gets caught in his throat. Keith's voice was softer than usual and it caught Lance off guard. He does as Keith tells him and looks at him, a blush clearly visible on his face. Lance was wearing a loose smile unlike his curly ones.

 

Until Keith kisses him.

 

Keith's left hand was tangled into the back of Lance’s hair and his right is placed on Lance’s waist. Lance then figured that Keith, in fact, did hear him, or that this was just some lucky coincidence. Lance didn’t want to think too much about it, and instead focused on just making out with Keith on the couch.

 

The hand that was in Lance’s hair traveled down to Lance’s waist just like his other hand. Lance decided to tangle his fingers through Keith’s hair as Keith laid Lance down on the couch. Needless to say that things were getting pretty heated and neither of them seemed to even remember that they were in the lounge where someone could walk in at any moment.

Lance kissed Keith back harder, and Keith ran a hand up Lance’s shirt. Keith was incredibly warm despite how cold he likes to act. Lance is always more on the colder side, so feeling Keith’s warmth made him melt under Keith even further. Lance knew he has completely and hopelessly fallen in love with none other than Keith Kogane and it seems so that Keith feels the same way.

  
He really  _ is _ ‘Loverboy Lance’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking about writing smut but i've never actually wrote smut (well ok thats a lie i started to but i never finished it) but uh ya maybe i will if y'all want it idek

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt goes to otpprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
